


Malcolm Has A Nice Day

by midnightwriter



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Happy, Happy Malcolm, Malcolm sleeps well, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwriter/pseuds/midnightwriter
Summary: "Malcolm woke up and blinked owlishly at the light entering his room. Despite the brightness and his usual insomnia, he slept for eight complete hours, he noticed as he checked the time."Malcolm has a really good day. No bad things happen to him at all.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	Malcolm Has A Nice Day

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write something about Malcolm finally resting and being happy. So, I give you this silly fic where nothing really happens and that's a good thing.
> 
> Also, English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta, so I appreciate it if you point mistakes and typos!

Malcolm woke up and blinked owlishly at the light entering his room. Despite the brightness and his usual insomnia, he slept for eight complete hours, he noticed as he checked the time. He smiled and rolled over his bed for a while, basking himself in the simple pleasure of leisure after a night of restful sleep. He hadn't had one of those in a long, long time.

He rose from his bed and noticed that he had been so tired last night he hadn't even locked himself in his chains, and still, he hadn't had any nightmares or night terrors.

"Good morning, Sunshine," he sing-sang before entering the bathroom. He showered and was happy to find that the pressure and temperature of the water were perfect, just as he liked it.

Then, he made himself a coffee and enjoyed the bittersweet taste of it on his tongue. It's hot enough to warm him up but not enough to burn his tongue, a delicate balance. Because this had been a good day so far, he decided to go to a bakery close by, feeling like eating a slice of chocolate cake would make things even better.

He was right. The chocolate cake was perfect and, just as he took his last bite, his phone rang. It's Gil, which probably meant there had been a murder. This day just kept on giving!

He arrived at the scene and greeted Gil, Dani, JT, and doctor Edrisa. They greeted him back with varying degrees of enthusiasm, which was expected. Not everyone was as excited about murder as he was.

He and the doctor studied the body, making observations and deductions. Soon, they had a theory and a small list of suspects. Malcolm went back to the station with Gil, already making the profile in his head. When he got there, he sat in his usual spot by himself, happily profiling while Dani and JT dealt with getting information from the database and getting in touch with the family and the suspects for alibis.

The duo was bickering about something when they walked in the room, whispering words. Malcolm raised his eyebrow, amused by their antics. Until Dani finally spoke up for both of them.

"We're going out tonight, after our shift, to watch the game."

She waited for a response from Malcolm, who kept staring at her, not knowing why she had chosen to share that detail with him. She rolled her eyes and continued.

"We wanted to know if you'd like to come with us."

Oh. Oh! Malcolm was truly surprised by that.

"To watch the game?" He asks, still unsure if he_ really _was invited.

"Yes."

"But I don't watch the game. Any game!" He tried to explain, feeling insecure. He wasn't great at social interactions.

"Well, if you don't wanna come, you don't have to-"

"I do! I do want to go. With you. To the bar," he finally agreed.

"Great, we leave at seven," JT added and Malcolm nodded excitedly before they started arguing about their new case.

The case got more interesting through the day and they were closer to solving it, Malcolm could feel it.

At seven p.m. Gil sent them off, saying they should all go home and rest. JT, Dani and Malcolm exchanged looks, confirming that the offer was still on.

Malcolm went along with JT in his car because Dani had to stop by her apartment before going to meet them at the bar. This made Malcolm a little anxious for a second considering his and TJ's relationship wasn't as solidified as the friendship he had with Dani.

"So, the game... Is it a football game?" Malcolm asked, trying to make conversation and not make a fool of himself. He didn't have any hopes about being successful in either.

"No. It's baseball."

"Oh..."

"I'm guessing you know nothing about baseball, do you?"

"No, not really."

"That's ok. Half the people who watch it don't know it. Just cheer when Dani and I cheer and swear when we swear and you'll be fine," JT offered as he was parking the car.

Inside the bar, there weren't as many people as Malcolm thought that would be. They ordered their beers and sat on a table that had good visibility of the TV screen. They sipped their beers and talked about the case, JT was a surprisingly good listener after he had a beer, and only snorted or raised his eyebrows when Malcolm was being particularly happy about gruesome details.

Dani arrived soon after they finished their second beer and just as the game was starting. Everyone in the establishment was watching it and Malcolm followed the rules JT told him earlier. He understood some aspects of the game and questioned Dani and JT about his doubts, the two enjoyed explaining all the rules and points to him.

After the game ended, they said their goodbyes and Malcolm got into a cab. Inside it, he couldn't help himself from smiling. This night out was the first time he didn't feel like a fish out of water around normal, regular people. It was a good day, he thought.

There's no traffic and he arrived home soon. He took the second dose of his meds, changed his clothes, said goodnight to Sunshine and went to bed. His head on the pillow, he wondered how long it would take for him to be able to sleep.

In the end, it took him less than fifteen minutes, a smile still on his face. It was so fast that he forgot to chain himself but it was ok because he had nothing but peaceful dreams that night. Again. He slept through the whole night once more.

Yeah, this had been a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hope, one of these days, Malcolm will have a day as nice as this one on the show (a girl can dream).
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
